Child of the Humanity’s Curse
by Darkladykikyo
Summary: LeonxOCxAda. Leon tries to figure who he's in love with: Ada or Nadine? Umbrella may come back with vengeance. Can Leon accept that Nadine is now the creation of bioweaponary? T-M: Lang and Violence Ada and Leon prop. of CAPCOM/Shinji Mikami. R/R Please.
1. Stage 1: Nadine

Child of the Humanity's Curse

Konnichwa! This is not my first fanfic, but it is indeed my first here. I grew addicted to the game and I wanted to spice some things up. Let me you what you think! :D

Arigato!

Child of the Humanity's Curse

Chapter 1: Nadine

Report: Dawn (Top Secret)

Our dream…is to create a perfect society…with power intact…with the perfect weapon at hand. With many attempts, Umbrella can finally accomplish its mission.

Her name is Dawn. She is the Dawn of the new time of weaponry. She was completed only a few weeks ago and is the perfect weapon to fight our enemy. She is a daughter of the age-old dream…she is the perfect specimen of the Umbrella Corporation.

Although the prototype is successful (Specimen 00: Wesker), it does not have the ability to be controlled and even our latest creation (Specimen 01: Sherry), has that same problem. Dawn can be controlled by us and therefore prove even useful to Umbrella.

It is the new dawn of man and weaponry. Dawn will be the answer to man's problems.

Conclusion: Specimen 02 (Dawn) was a success. T-X Virus injection: Success.

Condition of Specimen: Stable and normal. No complications reported

Human condition: No complications reported. Seems to have contained her humanity.

Report: 18:56 filed on December 19, 2008 by Dr. Augustus Robins

_A few days later…._

News Report: TSBN Evening News

December 24, 2008 22:07

"Reports of rampage continue to come in…it seems that Leader Gustine Meyerbeer, top commander of the UN is killed…it seems from an assassination…police cannot conform how the intruder killed Meyerbeer…seems that now police are not telling who is responsible…funeral services for Meyerbeer are being planned…the UN cabinet is joining up tomorrow to seek out a new candidate for the job…"

FBI Report 396874: Agent Amelia Ferguson

DNA evidence seems to point in a biological weapon…we can see the reemergence of Umbrella here. Have sent blood samples to HQ with inconclusive results. Need to obtain real sample to see if this is an threat. Damn…Umbrella may be coming back. Report filed 12-23-08 01:36

FBI report 396889 Director of FBI Robert Regis Cabot

Deploying agents to obtain sample, which is known as Dawn? Selection is brief but concise.

Deployed to Munich, Germany, where reports seems to lead that's where Dawn is.

Report Filed 12-29-08 17:28

"We must learn to walk before we can run. So therefore, don't rush and leave a message. _Beep_"

"_Hey, Nadine? It's me. I was wondering when you would be coming back. I know that you said by Thursday…it's Sunday and I miss you. Damn, I sound like a pansy…but I really mean it. I miss you. So let me know when you're coming back…so we can get back together and have some home-cooked dinner from yours truly. Well, see you later babe."_

Specimen 02: Dawn

Name of Specimen: FBI Agent Nadine Hargreaves

Age: 26

DOB: 01-09-1982

Description: Black hair, grey eyes. Italian. 5'6 55kg. Lean and in the best physical shape.

Blood Type: O White blood count: Minimal other counts: Normal.

Date Obtained: 12-18-2008

Job: Top secret agent (FBI, MI6) negotiator with Japanese, Chinese, English, Italian, Turkish, Korean, and German governments. Ambassador.

Special Info: Orphan, martial arts, no genetic abnormalities. Knowledge of biohazard diseases. Perfect.

Special notes: Her transformation and her adaptability with the host virus are successful. No abnormal physical mutations. Seems she has bonded with the virus. Tests will be run to see how she has adapted to the virus. Test against Tyrant 03.

Report filed by Dr. Robins. 22:45 12-20-08

--

The air inside the office made Leon cringe; he could only describe it in one word: hostile. He looked around the office, smiling at the simplicity of it. Director Robert Regis Cabot was one man who didn't want to spend his limited, yet vast government salary on a luxurious office. He could see the wood had lost its color on the bookshelves; many of the paintings held bland colors that made the paintings seem they had lost their sophistication; the plain color of the carpet that seemed sullied even after the night crew had cleaned it. The man had no pictures on his desk, but a vase that held dying flowers and his nameplate, dull from it once illustrious shine still held his name: Director Robert R. Cabot. If that wasn't enough, Robert was all part of this hostile office. Robert was not a man Leon would want to approach for a friendly chat. Behind the desk of this simple office sat a man who wore dark-shaded glasses and looked at a person through them without expressing any sense of feeling. Robert always had his hands crossed over themselves, his sharp chin resting on them. He always gloves, white ones, over his hands; no one knew why he does that but one tends to think that he has burns or scars under those white gloves. His hair was as dark as a raven and was spiked up in the same way. He wore the same expression as he wore the same clothes every day. This man didn't care for the simple pleasures of life. He was made to make life just undemanding and always about the missions. At least Leon knew that this man could understand how he would feel sometimes after a mission.

Yet, Leon thought that Robert would not understand the feeling that ravaged over him for the past week. Usually, he would probably ignore such feeling and go on his merry way, but this feeling was one of worry, surprise, and loneliness. This person had been gone for a week away in some foreign country and still hasn't returned. Leon wasn't aware of Nadine Hargreaves' mission and where she was at; she wasn't at liberty to give him that information. But at the last night they were together, Nadine looked up at Leon and blushed with joy; she was to go the Germany to help the CDC with some biohazard stuff. He could not forget how her eyes shined with admiration, her face in a tinge of crimson, and her body ready, in Leon's mind, to kill some badass disease.

For the time he knew Nadine Hargreaves, Leon understood her feelings towards missions. She was the one who would take on any mission, regardless of the danger, and complete it with a smile on her face (even though she would rather). Although at first glance, Nadine seemed an unapproachable woman, who shunned everyone away and think of only herself. Yet, she opened up to him after one of the missions they had together had gone wrong and he saved Nadine from death. Nadine, whose eyes were hard and cold, accepted Leon.

Up till now, Nadine had reminded him a someone he harbored the same feelings for. It had only been months after the mission to save Ashley Graham from Saddler that Leon had last seen Ada Wong. For those weeks after that dreadful mission, Leon could not help but see Ada revitalized in his dreams and in his memories. Ada, a piece of the puzzle for Albert Wesker and the reemergence of Umbrella, was the one who he saw die with his own eyes. In spite of that she came back; her features, despite the injuries she suffered, her face, her smile, were still there. All of her, all of Ada Wong, was there. Even her uncanny nature to for work those in the other side, to work for Albert Wesker of all people. He still had not forgotten all about the woman who once tampered in his dreams, who brought with her nothing but feelings of rejection, sadness, and despair.

Did Nadine harbor the same nature that Ada does? Leon could not say. In a way, Nadine was like Ada: strong, fearless, intelligent, distant and desirable. The only thing that they shared, if these two women ever met, was their love for the American agent. Ada could not show it, but reply that she did have feelings towards him. Even Nadine, who hated to talk to people and interact, would glare at you and say it was none of their business. Who can deny that she indeed have feelings for Leon Kennedy?

Robert, who looked at a stack of papers in front of him, nodded at the chair in front of his desk. Leon made his way there, attempting to sit in a second-hand plush chair, and stared at his boss, awaiting his orders.

Robert gave Leon the top file of his stack of papers and took out a cigar. A few moments later, Robert sighed and leaned back. "Agent Kennedy, we had lost one of our finest agents a few days ago. I am sorry to inform you that your colleague, Nadine Hargreaves, has died in one of her missions. Now, we are not sure how…"

Leon mind went blank once he heard those words, _Nadine Hargreaves has died. _He gripped hard on his file and Leon had felt lost. All he wanted to do was to tear the file he held apart and throw everything in the office. He wanted to grab Robert by his jacket and yell at his face, shaking him as hard as he could. He couldn't understand how Leon was feeling at that moment.

Leon saw images in his mind of Nadine, the shine of her long, raven hair, the glimmer of happiness of her eyes, the fullness of her lips, the color of her skin. He felt at the all he had ever hoped for with this woman was gone. He tried to feel her again in his arms and knew that attempt proved to be worthless. He closed his eyes, not waiting to show his feeling of grief in front of the boss, who obviously did not know the relationship between ex-MI6 Agent Nadine Hargreaves and American agent Leon Scott Kennedy.

Robert, who noticed Leon lack of interaction of the information concerning the mission, stood up and looked out the window. Leon, who saw this, stared at the man, who turned away from him. Robert opened the window and sat back down, returning to his original stance. He looked hard upon Leon, who looked like a child lost in a rainstorm.

"Kennedy, as of today, on 21:30, you will aboard a plane that is headed to Frankfurt, Germany. Your mission will start when you land there. This mission is of gathering information and a continuation of Miss Hargreaves' mission. Her mission was no to find a new cure or help the CDC; her mission was to gather information on the new actions taken but the Umbrella corporation. She was with three American scientists are missing, not dead. You must gather any information regarding her mission and any thing that you can account for the missing scientists and bring them back at all costs. This is now classified top secret. This mission will require you to see if Umbrella is coming back."

Leon, who took moments to understand what was to become of him, stared hard at the director. He shook his head. "I knew it. I knew that Umbrella would come. I told you this after I came back. I told that Umbrella was behind the scenes in Spain. Damn it! Damn it all.."

He bowed his head and rage boiled up inside him. He knew that in some way, Albert Wesker was to blame for Nadine's death. He couldn't think that even Ada had a hand in her death. Robert, who crumpled his cigar, crossed his hands together, and stared at Leon, continuing with his briefing.

"Leon, you will not be protecting anyone or rescuing anyone. I have assigned a different agent to take your place for the president. Forget that trip to Israel with the President. You're going to Munich, Germany, find out how Nadine died and who is causing the deaths of top officials in Germany. I want debriefing after 48 hours."

Leon nodded slowly, understanding what is asked for him. He couldn't believe what he has to do. _My job, then is to become the undertaker and the coroner. The big hero to stop Umbrella's track. My job, is to find how someone could kill Nadine…bull. _

_Someone there is going to tell me that…hopefully Ada can tell me who had killed Nadine…_

"Open that file Leon. You'll find everything you need there. Good Luck." Leon scoffed at the last comment. Usually, he would say, "Like I'll need it Director." or something smarmy and head out of the door. But at the moment, he sat there, not wanting to do anything the director told him to do. Can't he just refuse and grieve alone? No. Leon knew that is he wanted to avenge for her death, but did he? Did want to face all those character that once haunted his dreams? Did he want to go back to the past and try to destroy Umbrella?

"Leon? Leon?" Leon looked up to see Robert, his glasses off, staring at Leon. He saw that Robert's eyes were a blue that would usually been seen in sky after rain. Leon was taken back, noticing that the director was not in many mood to see a man break apart after knowing an agent died at the job. Robert closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Leon, you better put your god damn feelings away. I don't need any of it. You job is to complete Nadine's mission and discover what is going on in Germany. I don't want another agent death. I need you to go now, pack your things, and head out to the airport. Take flight 345 headed to London then from there take the 546 flight to Munich Germany. There, a field agent will direct you where you need to go. I will set up another agent to contact you throughout the mission. This top priority. I want to see how one of my best got killed. So go. Once the mission is over, you can grieve. I'm sorry Kennedy, but we have no time for this. I'm sorry."

"Is that all you can say director. I don't mean to be blunt but you just want me to just forget that a person called Nadine Hargreaves is dead? Goddamn it Robert! You have no idea what the fuck is going on. I just lost my girlfriend. I just lost a friend. I just lost one of my best colleagues, as you so candidly put it. You have no fucking idea how I feel right now…goddamn it." He had never questioned the director before. He behaved like a good boy and fetch the man whatever he wanted. Once Leon spat out those words, he was embarrassed and stood up.

"I will report to you in 48 hours. See you later Director." As he turned to leave Robert got up and looked out his window. His last words to Leon before he left the room were, "Agent Kennedy, catch the bastard that took Nadine. That's your mission. You know what to do."


	2. Stage 2: Munich

Greetings! i hope you liked the second one! I am very excited for this series...which is going to have at least nine chapters. So i hope you enjoy this chapter and I will have more on the way! :D

Thanks again and also watch for some fanfics of Neon Genesis Evangelion, 666Satan, and Naruto! :D

Chapter 2: Munich

_Hey Leon…do you remember how we first met?_

_No…will you refresh my memory?_

_Ha, really now Scott, remember how much of a bitch I was to you?_

_Yeah, I thought you already rejected me even before I knew your name._

_-Laughs- Ah, yes. Well, if it would help you to go to sleep…_

_Yes…I love hearing your voice. Tell that story then…_

_Well…it was our first mission together…Robert had assigned me this after I got back from L.A. He was ready to tell me about it when he said that there was another agent in this mission. I was really pissed. I hated to interact with people. Just talking to the director annoyed me._

_Then I came in._

_Oh yeah, you and your smarmy smile, you annoying blue eyes…I thought you were just a rookie._

_Really? I thought you were some stuck-up bitch who hated men._

_At least we're being honest._

_Who says we are?_

_Anyways, not until I heard your name that I thought, 'Well, at least he won't get in my way.' then you held out your hand…_

_And I said, 'It's an honor to be working with you, Miss Hargraves. I heard much of your accomplishments…an illustrious career.'_

_I didn't think you thought shit up like that._

_I didn't. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. Like you'll tear off my head if I didn't stop staring at you._

_Oh Leon…_

_Nadine…_

"Sir? Sir? Please put your seat beat on. We will begin our descend soon." The plane attendant spoke sharply with her English accent to Leon, who seemed at least annoyed of being waked up by a person he didn't know. What he really hated that he awoke just about when he saw in clear sight Nadine in his dream. He sighed, strapped himself in and opened the binds of his window. Riding a plane to England for eight straight hours is no fun, even when you have a talkative passenger next to you ,who all she can talk about is her dog called Poochie. Leon just told her that he was tired and the woman, who saw Leon's sadness as exhaustion, turn to the passenger next to her and talk to them.

He slept uncomfortably, knowing that the one woman he actually had some chance of being with, is gone. That dream left Leon with a clear image of the woman who was Nadine. She was just as smarmy as Leon and just as cunning. The only difference between her and Leon is her ability to make him like he was someone. Leon knew he could never make someone feel better. Every time he tried to cheer someone up, he would always make them feel worse. Nadine made he feel like he was worth something than just a puppet of the government.

He returned to his small apartment after the briefing, only to find that the sadness that filled his heart had filled inside once he entered the room and shut his door. He hated to cry so he just walked to his favorite Lazy boy chair and stared at a picture of Nadine and him after a day at the park a few months back. The picture perfectly captured Nadine's beauty; her smile was just as lustrous and radiant as her eyes, who stared straight at Leon with the an intensity Leon couldn't recognize. Her eyes were grey with a touch of gold in the middle and her eyelashes were long. This woman had no need of makeup. Her skin was tanned, but not so dark. Leon could describe it a color of golden honey. Somehow, that's how she tasted like: sweet honey.

He reached out to grabbed the picture and spotted a note beside it. Leon grabbed it and once he read it, he could not help but to feel the sadness and loneliness all over again.

_Hey handsome! I'm left some of those yogurt-covered raisins and pretzels in the freezer. I washed your clothes and they're in the closet. I have taken a camera and I'm going to take pictures when I get there! The next thing you know, I'm going be speaking my German there! I can't wait to come back. Don't miss me! See you later Leon._

_Love Nadine 3_

Leon felt a wave of sadness all over him and the next thing he knew, he slammed his fist on the coffee table. He felt something sharp thrust into his closed fist. Leon gasped in pain and saw that a small gash where he cut himself with a broken vase that he tried to fix. He looked at the remains of the vase, which were covered with his blood. He reached out to touch the remains and closed his eyes.

He broke that vase a few weeks ago, after Nadine and him got into a fight. He slammed his fist, without noticing the vase, and broke it. Nadine ran to him, a look of worry on her face, ripped a part of her skirt, and wrapped the fabric around Leon's palm. Leon, who was quietly was trying to regain himself, watched Nadine do this and strained to talk to her. Nadine, who shook her head, shushed him and looked into his eyes.

Nadine had asked him about the incident in Raccoon City and when he got the part where Ada was shot by Annette, Nadine turned away. Leon put so much into that part that he felt he shown too much of his feelings concerning Ada. Nadine, who looked at his photos on the wall, asked him quietly, "Do you still love her? I mean…you saw her again, didn't you?"

Leon shook his head answering her second question, obviously not knowing how he would answer the first. He knew he was lying to her and himself. He knew that one of the reasons he liked Nadine was that she reminded him of Ada. You can say that he was with Ada but actually with the person who was known as Nadine.

Nadine (not Ada), who was staring at Leon, got up and walked to his shelf, where there was a picture of Leon on his first day of the Raccoon City Police. She touched it and quietly said, "Well, she seems selfish and arrogant. I mean, what you have told me of her…she looks for the money. She only looks to betray. So the question is Leon, why?"

Leon stared at Nadine, a burning rage rose inside of him when she said this. He stood up and spitted out his reason. "Nadine. That's in the past. Why must you think of that? I have you, not her! Why must you women think of the inconsistent things that are meaningless to me? I have you now Nadine, not Ada, you!"

"But I am like Ada, aren't I? I remember, when we first made love, you called me Ada. I thought nothing of it. I thought you just said it because it's something that was in your mind…but now it makes sense…I'm just a mould of Ada. I am just a shadow behind the real woman. You have no real feelings for me." Nadine turned to look at Leon, who blushed from embarrassment and anger. He slammed his fist at Nadine's idea of a vase, that she made for him to spruce up his apartment (You're just like Robert: you don't like to put too much into something, such as your apartment.) and broke it into pieces. He groaned and saw Nadine, stern and not crying, quickly wrap the fabric and kissed his fist. She calmed him down and soon began to cry onto his fist. Leon was taken back by her behavior. No woman has acted like Nadine did. It's as if Nadine bowed and begged for his forgiveness or waited for Leon to throw her out. Instead, Leon, who was then calm, took Nadine into his arms and kissed her with an intensity that he had never felt before. Nadine, who cradled in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and before falling asleep, whispered in his ear, "Leon, I know how it is. That's fine. All I can say is that I, not Ada, loves you. I will always love you."

The last words rang inside his mind, the last words that proved Nadine loved him. Leon felt like a fool that night and stared at Nadine after she fell asleep. She looked like a child who was on a swing, reaching her arms out towards the sky. It was a face the seemed to reach out to him, to take her instead of something that much further away. Leon felt sick and squeezed Nadine. She sighed, her sweet scent activating Leon's senses. He feel asleep, knowing that he had to find some way to love Nadine for herself, not as she put it, "a shadow behind the real woman". He knew that he had feelings for Nadine, but until he can move on with her, he had to forget Ada, which is something he could not forget.

_Passengers, welcome to London! It is 8:17 in the morning. As you prepare to get off, please know it was a pleasure serving you on your trip to London or to your next destination. Make sure you have everything and please make your way towards the exit. Thanks for flying with us and have a safe trip._

Leon stretched out and grabbed his single bag that held the necessities for the next few days. He made his way out to the exit and walked towards the next gate. He stood in the line awaiting the next flight when saw a young couple walking together towards the food court. The man held the woman's hand and she smiled brightly at him. They walked as if no one was really there. Painfully, Leon pictured himself as the man and Nadine as the woman. He closed his eyes and he watched himself walk confidently and energetically as the man did, with the beautiful Nadine holding his hand. He could clearly picture Nadine in a spring dress, clinging on her lean body as if I was her own skin. Her face was smiling at him, her eyes shining with admiration and love. Then briefly, he saw himself with Ada, free from the clutches of the Umbrella Corporation and free to express her feelings. She smiled exactly how Nadine would, her grey eyes looking up at Leon lovingly.

But at the moment, he knew that he could never happened with Ada and he would never be able to feel like that again with Nadine. He lost Ada and now he lost Nadine, someone who can never come back.

_At least I can keep on dreaming about the two woman I loved…at least keeping a dream alive…but Nadine…god I have never treated her like a woman. I was foolish that night…she was right. I am still in love with Ada. But I was in love with you too Nadine. I guess it's too late to tell you that now…_

Leon opened his eyes and glanced at the sky, watching the airplanes take off, wishing that he could have seen Nadine take off one last time.

He arrived at Munich a few hours later. He got out of the plane, walked to the gate and spotted a familiar face among the crowd.

"Ingrid? Is that you?"

"Long time no see Agent Kennedy."

"Cut the crap. It's Leon."

"Well Leon, you still haven't lost that charm. Is that you have?"

"Well, I'm not staying here for vacation, now am I?"

"I suppose not. Alright, we have a transport outside. I will brief on the way to our compound."

"Alright sweetie. I wouldn't dare to make you job any worse that it already is."

"Actually, it's gotten better. Come on, we shouldn't keep Andre waiting."

Ingrid led Leon out of the airport and into the car garage. He saw the car before they got there. Obviously, in Germany, Leon thought, he gets to travel in style. It was a 2008 Special Edition black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. Ingrid watched Leon as he gazed at the black knight.

"Like it? It was a 2008 Special Edition black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren LPS40. Zero to sixty in 3.2 seconds. 450 horsepower and a six cylinder engine. Chrome 20 inch wheels. The interior is black leather, the finest chrome, neon lights, and mp3 capability. And it has GPS. I have no clue where we are but Andre," She pulls out her cell phone and shows him a picture of the man who obviously is the field agent that Leon was to meet. "Is at the compound, lent me this car. So far so good. So what do you think?" Leon nodded at the car and smiled at Ingrid.

"I think I'll be alright Hunnigun. I think I will be alright."

--

"So, here's the situation. Nadine Hargraves was stationed here with three scientists, to help her out find out what's happening to the officials here. Apparently the officials were killed not by any sort of weapon or force; they were killed by some biohazardous disease. One of the officials died from a virus, that is not officially confirmed but it was certainly, Marburg, or a strain of it. Other officials died from some mutant strains, probably the Ebola-T virus, which no good to these dead officials. They died when they were trying to kill their secretaries. It stirred up some commotion but obviously, we think we know who's behind it. Umbrella. Leon, it's your job to find out what's going on, find the missing scientists and await for order to eliminate any virus. Any questions?"

"Yeah…is Andre the field agent?"

"Yeah, he's going to help you find the place where people have spotted suspicious behavior, somewhere near Marburg. There, you make encounter hostile villagers…"

"Just like old times huh?"

"Yes. Now, at the compound, I will give you some things that will help you carry out the mission. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when do I start?"


	3. Stage 3: Cicero

COCH

COCH

Chapter 3: T-Virus

**Hello happy campers! This is Captain Kikyo here. I have here the third stage of the COCH. I would like to remind everyone that there are snippets of songs like Question by System of a Down and All I ask of You by Andrew Lloyd Webber (Phantom of the Opera). There are fight scenes, blood, Zombies, Chainsaw men, love, and humor. **

**So here you go! ******

"Well, well, it seems that the US has caught scent of our little plan. They have either disregarded the agent's death or they are coming for the missing scientists. Either way, they have no hope of obtaining this." The blond man held up a flask which contained a shimmering gold liquid. Inside the tiny flask contains a single specimen, a new addition to the array of weapons to use against humans or to enhance, given that God has spared their lives, their bodies beyond capacity. What Albert Wesker held in his hand was the Dawn or a strain of the T-X Virus: the virus the superhuman Dawn had adapted inside her body. Although Wesker felt that Dawn received praised where praise was not due, Wesker could not help to gaze the magnificence the flask contained. As a scientist, he could not help to marvel at Dawn. It was the color that resembled the morning just before the sun rose; inside the flask contained a power far worse than that of an atomic bomb or simply, the power of the morning sun. _How much power did this flask contain? _Well, if the human adapted to the virus in the atomic level, it would be able to recreate cells that would make the human superhuman and controllable. To Wesker, having power at the palm of his hand was his forte: to have minions like Dawn would truly construct the world free from the vermin of society and corruption.

Dawn, who had the first successful transformation (After countless days of experimentation), showed tremendous promise. Not only that she bonded with the virus in the atomic level, she had also mutated it into a stronger strain. The flask held that strain. _This is a work of true genius_. _And it came from Augustus Robins…who knew?_

"Who would have guessed? Who knew that within the three a traitor will be?" Wesker chuckled at his little joke, knowing that creation of dawn came from Dr. Augustus Robins, one of the ten scientists that come along with Dawn. Augustus was with two other scientists at the time Wesker had extracted Dawn: Dr. Mary Kent and Dr. William Harvard. Augustus had invited ten of his fellow colleagues to join him with the FBI agent, who was also a renowned epidemiologist. What they didn't know was that Augustus had long coordinated the virus from his home, sending Wesker samples whenever he could. He set up the whole 'mission' in hopes to have Dawn come with them. He even helped Wesker plant some of the virus onto the leaders in Germany.

For at least two years, Augustus helped Wesker to test out the T-X virus by testing it on helpless villagers near the compound. Wesker sent Robins reports of the experiments and recruited him along. Wesker was impressed by Augustus that he felt that the doctor would be a perfect tool for the reemergence of Umbrella.

Wesker never had questioned the man's desire to join Umbrella or even to create the T-X virus and when had he asked the man why, Augustus only said, "To purge this world of corruption. That's why Albert. To create new world."

Wesker had placed the flask back in the freezing chamber, where there were many of the other test strains kept in. He had made sure the fuel that kept the power on the container was good before he had left to go to see Dawn itself. He locked up the facility and past through the biohazard chamber where normally Robins or the other scientists would suit up before entering the facility. But Wesker knew that the virus would have no effect on him whatsoever. He had injected several vials into himself and felt nothing new. He laughed to himself, knowing that with the power he had was genuine: it was born, never made or given. He was pleased that the magnificence of the T-X virus had not surpassed his own.

Yet, he was still astounded by the captivating splendor held by Dawn. He walked down the dark corridor where he saw a glimmering light at the end…

_Few days ago…_

"In here, the facility will provide you with some needed tools. There are enough bio-suits for everyone and the decontamination chamber is operated by NO2. So be careful, it might be chilly in there." The woman in the black suit pointed at the blast doors in front of her. She moved to the map in her hands and nodded to the direction to the left of her. "If you follow down this corridor, you will find the living quarters and the food area. I have already accommodated the other scientists there."  
"Thank you Hitomi. Is there any way to contact you?" Another woman, who approached her, her grey eyes looking curiously at the woman. She had her hair tied back in a pony-tail, her face, not hiding the exhaustion that she felt, was filled with anticipation. She took a quick glance at the map Hitomi held before looking up at her again.

"Yes. There is a phone inside the break room in here. It's in the far end of the room…I forgot at the moment where…but when you find it, press the red button. That will call my phone and I will provide with whatever you need."

"Thank you. We would like to get started." The woman in black nodded, took out her card, slid it down the keyboard outside the doors, and took a few moments to open the doors before making her leave.

"So Nadine, what is going to happen?" One of the doctors asked the woman once the doors closed.

"Well Mary, let's see if we can collect some samples of the subjects they have here. Record them, take pictures, anything. See if you can find recent indications that this facility has been used. I will check for surveillance."

"Nadine, what will I and Augustus do?" The other doctor, who was at least twice the age of Nadine, stepped next to Mary. Nadine smiled and nodded at Mary. "You'll help Mary, Will. We need more than one person working on those samples and files."

Augustus, the third scientist, stood behind them, working on his hand-held computer. "Nadine. I forgot something. I forgot to get my case."

"Alright. That's alright. I'll call Hitomi." Nadine smiled and walked towards one of the corridors that Hitomi mentioned. It was dark and Nadine immediately felt anxious. She felt her senses sharpen as she approached what was likely to be the break room. She slid her own keycard down the board next to the door and stepped in, noticing how icy the air felt inside. She shivered and ran her hands on the walls, trying to find a light switch.

Nadine couldn't help to feel agitated; she didn't expect cool, chilly air and no lights on. She lean forward, her eyes trying to adjust the darkness that engulfed her. She rummaged inside one of her back pockets, wondering if she had carried her flashlight when she heard steps. She turned around, only to see more darkness. Nadine turned around, feeling a bit dizzy. It was a while that Nadine had surrounded herself into a room full of darkness.

Unaware of her surroundings, Nadine tried moved slowly around. Small beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. Her breath was slow and deep. This was her technique that Nadine used in situations in the dark. She had no idea where she was and she didn't know that there was someone else in the room.

It was a few minutes before Nadine felt something moved behind her. She quickly turned around, on impulse, whipping out her pistol.

"Who's there? Mary? William? Augustus?" She moved slowly around, still trying to find the light switch. She felt extremely fearful; a rising wave of adrenaline mixed with excitement began in her stomach and rose to her mind. She began to have signs of panic accustomed to claustrophobia. Nadine began to think that her mind was playing tricks on her that she just wanted to leave the break room.

Suddenly, someone rushed behind her. Nadine gasped and whipped around shooting a round at her attacker. For one second, Nadine was paralyzed, knowing that she might have shot one of the scientists. But who would try to attack me?

Nadine, who still hadn't regained her vision, felt terribly cold. She felt that the perpetrator was not injured (meaning she missed…) or was dying. Yet, what Nadine didn't realized that the invader, was no ordinary assailant. Before she knew it, the attacker had slapped Nadine right in the face, causing her to fly back. Her gun flew out of her hand and Nadine landed in a glass table. Hearing the glass break beneath her, Nadine felt shards prick on her back. She gasped in pain but didn't scream. She got up and closed her eyes, trying to clear out the pain she felt at the moment and concentrated on fighting back. She attempted a few punches, only to feel the cold air in each one and she felt that if she didn't clamed down, she would die from excessive blood loss. Before she tried to attack again, the person moved closer to her, grabbing her wrists and twisted them behind Nadine. She gasped in pain, feeling all her back, shoulder, and arm muscles tense with pain. The assailant was so close that she could hear their breath on the back of her neck. It was smooth and calm, sweet to Nadine's senses. She tried to move, but felt the person's hand touch her cheek, which made she freeze with fear. Their voice was cold but sincere as the person leaned closer her. She immediately recognized the dulcet voice as male's as he whispered into her ear.

"My dear…your poor face is stained with blood. _Tsk tsk _We should not have that. I thought though you were going to be a challenge for me. Pity. Well, don't behave like that. I am going to help you. You're in bad shape. I can't deliver you like this." He laughs and Nadine winces again as he releases his grip on her, feeling him move his body to face her. "Though you wallow in your own blood, still, what a magnificent creature you are. Here you stand, defeated…poor thing." Nadine swiftly wretched her face away from him. "_Heh_. And just who think you are?" Tasting blood inside her mouth, Nadine coughed and at that moment, the man grabbed her face with his hand. She could feel radiating body warmth, suddenly making the seemly artic room feel like a sauna. She clasped her hand on his arm, trying to wretch his hand off. The attempt proved to be worthless. She tried to move, but felt if she moved anymore, she would moved the large shards of glass that nudged inside her, making her lose even more blood.

_Fuck. I'll kick just him…If I can…move…_

Nadine closed her eyes and suddenly kicked the person right in the stomach. Silence and a salient laughter reached her ears, making her feel cold all over again. Sweat mixed with blood stuck to her face and the person looked straight at Nadine, sneering.

"Oh how rude of me. Well, since you are not going to remember anything, I'll tell you. My name is Albert Wesker, dear. No, there is no need to tell me your name, I know it quite well. Well then, shall I clean up those wounds for you?" He moves his face to gaze at Nadine's. Nadine stared at the man's eyes, which looked so different from anyone else she had seen. His eyes reminded her of a cat that stared at you when you shine the headlights on it, yet the color reminded her of the crimson blood that at that moment flowed down her back. Just as she began to feel lightheaded, the man leaned in and Nadine felt his lips pressed lightly upon hers. Before she tired to fight him off, she felt a sharp twinge on her neck. She looked up at Albert Wesker's face before closing her eyes and slumping off into the darkness.

Wesker smiled and peeked at Nadine's back. He saw that one of the larger shards had propped itself on above her right kidney and another below her left shoulder blade. _Well, if I had use any more force than I intended to, I might have killed her… _Wesker smiled as he gracefully lifted Nadine's lifeless body onto his arms and gazed at her face. He smirked and strolled out of the room and into the main part of the facility.

Ada, who discarded the black suit and the name Hitomi, held a gun at the two scientists, Mary and William, as Augustus strapped himself with a gun. Wesker walked into the scene and nodded at Ada, who looked curiously at Nadine's unconscious body.  
"You know, I could have trapped her without trying to kill her, Wesker. Look at the state of her: she looks like she just had a death match with the devil in there." Wesker beamed as Ada got closer to look at Nadine.

"Well, I tried to confront her by being subtle and then she pulled a gun on me and I didn't mean to hit her. I had no plan for the glass table in that room, which by the way is soaked in blood. Enough of this, I need to get her to the recuperation chamber or she will become useless to us." Wesker stepped around Ada and walked out of the blast doors. Ada cocked her gun and pointed at the scientists, motioning them to get up.

"Augustus will lead you to the other scientists. Don't worry or you will die. Well, let's get a move on. We need to move from here to another facility and get started. Go!" She watched as they scrambled to get up and followed Augustus out.

Ada made one last trip around the room to make sure the scientists hadn't taken anything from the facility. Just as she was about to leave, she saw a picture lying on the floor near where Augustus was checking the bags for bugs.

She picked it up and noticed it was a small picture with a smiling couple: the man wore blue jeans and black t-shirt that had a FBI logo on the breast pocket and the woman wore a white long skirt with a matching lace top. They were sitting on a swing, as if it was a normal date at the park. It took Ada a moment to recognize that Nadine was with…

"Leon? She knows Leon?" Ada looked at the picture for a moment longer, looking at the creases on Leon's face which were pronounced by his smile. His shining blue eyes gleamed with a sort of happiness that Ada had seen before (it was Wesker gazing at the plaga sample after she gave it to him. Too bad he still thinks it's the real thing…). His blond hair reminded Ada of the color of hay, whipped around his handsome face. He had his arms around Nadine, who looked just as striking as Leon did. Her long raven hair lay across one shoulder. Her eyes were just as grey as Ada's own but with specks of gold in the middle. Nadine had her face titled up facing the observer, smiling brilliantly as if she was sharing some silly secret with Leon; Leon's chin rested on the nape of her neck, he too staring directly at Ada. Ada twisted the picture around, only to see a scrawl that looked to be a man's. _Leon… _

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you need me here, with you, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go to. Nadine, that's all I ask of you…" Carry this with you okay? _

_Love from your American Agent, Leon._

Ada felt a twinge of jealousy and kissed the picture before tucking it inside her pocket. For one second, she had pictured herself in Nadine's position, with Leon resting his chin on her shoulder, feeling his strong, lean arms surround her belly holding her close to him. For that single moment, she felt ecstasy inside her belly. Her remorseful sigh, her arms bound around her: not from the coldness of the room, but the coldness of her blacken heart.

_If only, if only this lady of red can feel again…Leon…_

_--_

Her hair was swirling around her shoulders and face. Her arms cradled her chest as if she protecting her heart from the intense stream of tubes and wires that stuck to her body and breast. She was in fetal position, a curious position because in a way, she is now a spawn of the curse. Here she shows her vulnerability, her peacefulness, her reserve of modesty and tranquility. Here, Wesker thought, was the modern depiction of Venus.

Venus was the morning star: the star that shone just before the sun had risen. Venus, the bountiful goddess of love and beauty, who grazed the human race with the power of passion. She open up the doors of other affections that often caused despair and even death. A power of love was a power of great.

_Venus, Dawn, the one weapon that would tear the sieges of men apart. This weapon, perfect to strike down the affections of men and bring them down to their knees. Even for me, this power is desirable. This woman…the power that she holds…well, let's say that any weak-minded fool would find her, enviable. _

Wesker gazed at every small aspect of Dawn's body. The most prominent feature was her face. Although her lips were covered with a respirator, Wesker could still picture the rosy, supple color when he acquired her. _Although they were covered with the messiness of blood…_ He saw the sharpness of her cheeks, the straight, long nose that was proportioned to her face, and a face that would stand out in a crowd of people. Her long eyelashes, that hid the grey, cold eyes, brushed softly against her cheeks.

_Am I feeling affectionate towards this woman? _Wesker shook his head, merely laughing at his small joke. He looked again at Dawn and knew that he was simply attracted to her, as any man would do.

_Any man would want this woman…any man. But as for me, I am just attracted to the robust features the woman carries. This woman, is indeed perfect for Dawn…_

Wesker placed his hand on the glass of the tank and waved.

_A brilliant woman, a perfect soldier…Nadine Hargreaves…_

He turned away and walked into the dark corridor, fantasizing once again about Nadine Hargreaves…

--

_Leon cocked his gun and walked towards the wooden, decaying house. At his point of view, it looked to be abandon but, he knew that _she _was there. _

_Leon continued walking up the path, trying to avoid the creaks and bumps on the porch. He moved closer to the door and opened it silently. He didn't want to let the people know he was there…if they did…they would harm her…_

_Leon slipped in wordlessly and leisurely, cocking his gun side to side. He looked at the remains of the room had been carelessly tossed around. The inside room was completely destroyed: the bookshelf was in pieces and its books sprawled all over. The coffee table was missing a leg, meaning that at least someone is armed with a wooden table leg. The windows were gone and the curtains were ripped to shreds, only bits of them hung from the windows. Leon looked at the couch, which shown wearing from abuse and dark, brown, crusted stains. Well, at least I won't be making myself comfortable, he thought._

_Leon walked into the next room ,finding the long wave of destruction wherever he looked. He tried to seek out any indication that she was still alive and well, but the condition of the house had worried him._

_Moving slowly to the stairs, he heard a sort of a rumbling noise. He looked around him wondering what is was. if it was, He stood for a moment, trying to heard where the rumbling noise had come from. He hadn't expected _**it**_ crawling above him on the ceiling. Just as Leon was to climb the stairs, the thing came down upon him. Leon could feel the heat radiating from the creature. He twisted his body around, clearly seeing the creature struggling to clomp at his head. Leon pointed his gun onto the chest of the creature, all the while trying to get his face away from it. He snapped his head back, hearing the gun shot a single round into the creature's chest. He heard it screech in pain, twisting its body as it rolled off Leon's chest. He stood up, and shot some more rounds, watching the creature thrust out in pain. Then in a shudder squeal, the creature collapsed, its glossy grey eyes staring directly at Leon. _

_As Leon stared at the creature's body, he could make it out at as an innocent product of Umbrella's T-Virus. The creature's body was unlike many of the others, which tend to look sickly and dead: the body was caressed by many burns and scars. Leon thought the creature's body looked like spaghetti, there were still some flesh underneath the scarring and burns. _

_Leon quickly stepped over the body and made his way up the stairs. He sensed that she was in the room at the far end of the hall. He run to it, finding that the door was jammed. He kicked the door several times before resorting to his gun and shooting the knob off. Again, a feeling of dread reached him and another shot rang. He heard that another creature fall behind him, gagging on his blood that was spewing from his throat. Leon chuckled and turn to walk into the room_

_As he did, he had felt that somehow he was in a dream. He looked at the room's décor, knowing that once it had its splendor. He looked around and there on the luxurious bed, laid Nadine._

_Leon ran to her, placing his gun on the bed table. He saw that Nadine laid peacefully on the bed, her long hair spread out on the pillows, her arms crossed over her belly. Leon leaned in to touch her face, which was pale and had lost its insipid ruddiness. He stroked her cheek softly, noticing how supple her skin felt on his rough, bloody hands. _

_Nadine's body was covered by a white, silky blanket that went up to her chest, making Leon unaware that underneath those blankets was a yellow rose with poisoned thorns. Leon sat on the bed, marveling at the woman that laid next to him. He grabbed her hand, disregarding the coldness that emitted from them. He held it on his cheek, closing his eyes as he felt the softness of her palm against his face. He could smell the sweetness of her skin, which he thought smelled like berries. He opened his eyes and said very softly, "Are you dreaming Nadine? What are you dreaming about Nadine?"_

_Leon kissed Nadine's icy lips and stared at her for a few moments before noticing someone had entered the room. Leon turned around and asked the person, "Do we know when we fly? Do you know if Nadine's gone? Is she sleeping?" Leon turned his head around, feeling shame and embarrassment rise inside of him when he saw who was standing there._

_Ada stood in the doorway, emitting a glimmer that surrounded her lean figure. It appeared that she to was wearing the same dress Nadine had. Ada approached Leon, a display of shame and remorse showed on her face. She glanced at Nadine before responding._

_"Yes, I'm sure she is. The Ghosts are waiting for her. Leon, please, don't hurt yourself anymore. Nadine's gone. She's flying." Leon stared cold and hard at Ada. "So what are you doing here then? Just to tell me what I already know? Ada…you couldn't possibly understand what is going in my head right now. You see this, you see this woman. She was like you. She was just like you. But there is one single difference: she loved me. She actually didn't take her merry little time coming to me. She actually never held me at gunpoint or run off towards the evil leaders of this world. And for what Ada? Why? Why do you think you have any chance of being there for me. For six years I have wondered about you, about us. I thought and fought through, screaming your name when I was having nightmares, Ada. You always fly away from my arms. Your uncanny nature to be a right hand for Umbrella…it makes me sick. I thought you were different. I thought you at least had some shred of decency. I thought wrong, Ada. I had spent much of youth hoping what could have been us. Now I have moved on. I still have ties in the past but now, I sever them. I could never forget what has happened in Spain or in Raccoon. Now, I want to be alone. With Nadine. Please Ada…"_

_"Leon, please, don't be this way. I am different. I am real. I am flying. I want to soar into your arms. I want to be yours."_

_"But why? Your hands are drenched in blood, Ada. Let me be. Let us be!"_

_Leon slumped on Nadine's lap, holding back all his feelings for Ada. He tried to look up at Nadine and saw that her face changed into Ada's. Nadine, instead, stood behind him, a yellow rose in her hand. Leon gasped and clutched Ada's hand, screaming for her._

_"Ada! Ada! Please wake up! Ada! ADA!"_

_Nadine walked beside Leon and laid the rose on Ada's chest. She turned to him and smiled, caressing his cheek. Leon, astonished, reached to touch her but she only smiled and disappeared. _

_"Nadine! Please don't go! Nadine! I need you!"_

_"Leon…Leon…"_

"Leon? Wake up Leon. Hey buddy…we need to get a move on…it's almost dark soon." Andre, who looked nervously at Leon, got up and walked to his pack. "Hey, are you okay?" Leon touched his forehead, noticing how much he was drenched in sweat. He sighed and closed his eyes, rolling his head back. He could feel his hands trembling, his head filled with grogginess that he felt couldn't stand up.

"Yeah, fine…just…bad dreams." Leon managed a smile and Andre grinned back. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Alright, I'll give you a second to compose yourself." Andre moved away into one of the trees and lit up a cigarette. Leon clutched his chest and managed to get up. He could still feel his entire body trembling from his nap, though he couldn't say it was a nice nap.

The dream was still vivid in his mind, so vivid that he could still picture Nadine's face as she whispered his name. He saw her long hair drape over her narrow shoulders, her rosy lips turned into a brilliant smile that seemed to take his breath away. He immediately felt grief and loneliness again, knowing that in his lifetime he would never see that smile or face so close to him ever again. She would be in memory and in the pictures he took of her. But what could still allow him to see the contours of Nadine's body? How will he ever touch her cheek again? _Well, you still have Ada, Leon. Ada? Damn, I don't have a chance with her. I don't understand Ada. I have no clue what's running in that woman's mind. Yet certainly, she's been running in mine…_

Leon shook his head and got up, grabbing his small backpack and began to move before he felt something slide inside his jacket. He took it out and saw that it was the same picture that he had seen that night after he came back to his apartment. He brushed his finger across and saw memories flying back as he did.

_Leon! Come quick! Look! _

_Ok, I'm coming. What is it?_

_Look, this rose. It's yellow with red spots on the petals! It's so beautiful!_

_Wow. Is this what you call me for?_

_Knock it off handsome. I just wanted to show you a bit of nature's odd side._

_Really? Well, it is pretty cool._

_-Laughs- You silly man. You never look at the splendors of life around you._

_Actually, I hate to disagree with you, but I do._

_Oh, really what? What can you see that others can't?_

_I can see you. _

_Really? What can you see?_

_I can a see a strong, energetic, brave, cold woman, willing to put herself on the line and still smile. Though before, you were so cold. I mean, it took me weeks to get you to break your isolated state. You were a rose I wanted to keep._

_Leon…where do you come up with this? I mean, you show me a side that I have never seen before._

_I guess you can call it Leon's good side._

_Rather his romantic side._

_Come here you…_

_- He grabs Nadine by her waist and pulls her down. They fall upon each other, laughing. He held her so close to her and he started to kiss the nape of her neck. Nadine rolled her head to the side, her eyes closed.-_

_Leon. Tell me something._

_Hmm?_

_Can you really see me?_

_Yes. I can see clearly. You are the one for me._

_-smiles- Am I? Am I the one you want?_

_-Leon kisses her shoulder and smiles- Why do you ask?_

_-Nadine is hesitant. Leon stops smiling and whispers in her ear- Why?_

_-Nadine rolls over and faces him. Leon stared at her and started to get annoyed-_

_Nadine, what are you trying to ask?_

_-Nadine sighed and stared hard at Leon, letting him know that she was being serious.-_

_Leon, do you still love Ada?_

_-Leon closed his eyes, knowing that at some point he would have to answer to Nadine. Sighing, he opened his eyes, only to see Nadine's head propped up on one hand, her elbow on the ground. Her face was so concentrated on Leon that he felt he was a bug put under the microscope. He leaned over and touched her cheek, trying to relieve himself from trying to answer the question. Nadine held his hand on her cheek, still staring at him.-_

_Do you Leon? It's a simple question: yes or no?_

_-Leon immediately took his hand away and slammed his fist on the ground.-_

_Damn it Nadine. Why do you want to know that for?_

_You know, for someone who reacted so badly to a simple question, I can tell what the answer is._

_-Leon gaped at her and at this moment, Nadine shifted towards him and lightly pressed her lips on his. Leon grabbed her shoulder, making her lean in closer and she responded by kissing him with much more intensity-_

_Nadine…if the answer is so obvious, why did you ask?_

_-Nadine stared at him and she kissed him lightly again-_

_Because, I want to know if you love me for me. I mean, we have talked about this…_

_Nadine, stop. Seriously. I am tired about this. Why do you want to know if I am?_

_Leon, I'll tell you this straight. No woman wants to be compared to another woman. No woman wants to in the shadow of another. No matter what the man says, he is always trapped within the love trick of the other woman. Leon, I mean this. I may act like Ada and share some of the same qualities. Here's the thing: I am Nadine Hargreaves, the woman who is in love with you. I will not cry tears over this. I am here, instead of lurking in the shadows, lurking in your nightmares. I am complete and I am here for you. You know this._

_-Leon stared at her, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers.-_

_Alright. I guess I know what you're talking about. Nadine. I love you._

_-Nadine closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Leon. Leon kissed her lightly on the forehead and welcomed her hug.-_

_Tonight Leon, I will take care of that nightmare problem. Tonight, I will roam in your dreams._

Leon walked right behind Andre and checked the skies. Within minutes, Leon and Andre would reach the first village of infected beings. They approached a wooden door with a big red cross over it. Andre took a picture of it and glanced at Leon.

"Ready Kennedy_?_"

"Yeah, let's do this." Leon took out his shotgun and shot the huge padlock. He kicked the door and found himself in the town of Cicero.

--

"What the hell is that smell? Ugh, cover up." Andre got out his gas mask and covered his head. Leon, who recognized the smell (smells like biscuits and gravy…), didn't bother of putting on a mask. He nodded at Andre, who shook his head and continued into the town. The lights were out and many of the houses were abandoned.

Leon paced through the long narrow of road that seemed to be the main road of the village. The streets had shown amounts of destruction and violence. The walls of some of the buildings was stained what looked to be blood. On most of the walls had a worn-out sign, showing a message in German. As they both got closer to look at one, Andre took a picture and Leon tried to make out what the sign said. Nadine had taught him some German (he wasn't that good of a student, since they didn't spend most of their time learning…) and Leon got some of the sign. Andre who saw another, motioned Leon over and immediately understood where they were.

Leon looked around and cocked his gun. He knew that someway, somehow, they were standing inside a village controlled by Umbrella. By looks of this village, Umbrella used villagers for…

"Experimentation. Shit…." Leon looked around and knew that is going to encounter some 'zombies' once more. Andre was right behind him. Damn it… Andre had never experienced such horrid beings…better let him know what's up. But suddenly, Andre noticed Leon react to the poster and began to put pieces together.

"Leon, so what am I going to expect here?" Andre looked hesitantly at Leon. He looked up at the sky, remembering the night in Raccoon City and they innocent civilians, fallen victims to the T-virus…the horror in Spain while to trying to save Ashley from the plaga-stricken villagers, Salazar, and Saddle. "A living nightmare."

Cicero was completely different to the village he encountered in Spain. Many of the houses looked like they have been inhabited for some time. No bonfire in the middle where Leon had seen a Spanish official burn on it. No bushels of hay, no clops of manure. Yet, Leon wasn't going to be fooled though. "Andre, keep your guard up, I am not sure what we'll encounter here. Things are different. It's quiet." Leon waited, moving his gun around, Andre right behind head, his gas mask off. In a few yards, the roar of a familiar sound seared through his ears. Suddenly, in a house only a few feet away, the door busted opened.

A horrific sight caught his eye as the creature stood before him, a vast chainsaw roared over it's head. "Shit! They have chainsaws here too? Goddamn it!" The monster was now clearly visible to Leon and Andre. It was a disturbing sight; whatever it was, it severely misshapen. Several limbs were stitched onto his abdomen, his face was littered with deformities. His face was completely was cover with mass scars and had only one eye. He bared sharp teeth and it wore a huge red cross on its chest.

Leon's mind went into overdrive and quickly dodged the chainsaw. Andre, who had never encountered this creature, grew frighten and ran the opposite direction, avoiding the monster.

Andre couldn't help to feel a bit frightened. On instinct, he would have shot the monster but he didn't know whether or not to do it. He felt shameful, leaving Leon to fight the chainsaw by himself. Yet, Leon looked like he knew how to deal with those things and the safest route for Andre would have to be escape. Andre knew it was better to run away than to stay there and probably get killed.

In a few yards away from him, Andre heard shuffling noises. He whipped his NEGEV and looked around him, holding his gun up. As he approached on of the house windows, he saw a young girl staring directly at him. He flashed his light over at her and she didn't flinch, her bright, amber eyes gazing at Andre. Andre chuckled, knowing that that girl couldn't possibly be as bad as the chainsaw man.

Andre approached the girl and extended his hand. The girl looked at his hand and then at his face. Andre smiled broadly and put down his hand. "Hey, are you ok? My name's Andre. Yours?" The girl just stared back at him, obviously not understanding what Andre had said. He chuckled again, transfixed at the girls eyes. Somehow, he thought that she was warning him of something. This was confirmed when she pointed behind Andre, her eyes fixed with fear. "Behind you (in German)" the girl said quickly. Before he knew it, Andre heard a screeching noise. He twisted around, seeing a person, who was quite different than the girl who stood behind him. The person looked decayed, his face was so distorted that half of his face was sagging off, his hair was plastered on his head, patches of it had remained. He looked like a nuclear bomb survivor (if they did survive that is). The zombie-like man was staggering towards Andre. Andre, who didn't expect this, shot the man, screaming his head off. (At work, Leon and the other agent Andre Bazooka because every time Andre shot something, even a fake target head, Andre would scream his head off…Leon thought it was quite embarrassing.) The zombie staggered back, screeching in pain. Andre thought that the zombie-like man would slump down and die. Instead, the zombie whips his head up and runs starts towards Andre. Andre started to shoot him again, ear-piercing the girl behind him. The zombie staggered back, the bullets hitting straight through him, making him jerk in all directions. After Andre thought the zombie had enough, the man slumped over and died on Andre's feet. He spit on the dead man and turned around to grin at the girl. She giggled but quickly pointed again and Andre groaned; Andre saw that a group of zombies were only a few feet in front of him. Andre grabbed his gun, shooting at the mindless bloodthirsty degenerates. The girl skippered away, leaving Andre to scream endlessly at the zombies. As he shot them, they started to approach closer to him, despite the huge holes in their bodies, their lost limbs, their missing body parts that were blown apart from Andre's NEGEV. Even with his 5.56mm caliber gun, the zombies would not stay down. "Damn it, why wont they die?!" He kept on shooting them, shrieking at the bloodied-up, blown apart zombies. As they came closer, Andre felt cornered. He turned around him, seeing another group of infected swarming towards him. "Shit! Take this your motherfuckers!" He took out one of his grenades, squeeze the trigger and run into the window of the girl's house. Second later, Andre felt a vast wave of heat from the window.

"Woo-hoo!! Take that you bastards! Yeah!' Andre pumped his hand n the arm and climbed out of the window. He approached the burning mast of people. He chuckled as he reloaded his gun. He sat down on the sidewalk, panting from excitement. Blood had stained his jacket, entrails were scattered all over the ground; Andre never felt more alive than any other time in his life. _Hell this beat messing around with Big Joe and his gang any day._ He rolled his head back, looking up at the night sky.

The girl came back, approaching him. Andre turned to see her, grinning at her, motioning her to come closer to him. She sat next to him, eye transfixed at Andre. He smiled and sighed. Once again, Andre was the hero of the damsel. What he didn't realize was that the girl was too an infected being and before he even realized that, Andre felt a piercing pain shot up through his body. He staggered, quickly realizing that the girl had bitten him on the shoulder. Her amber eyes turn indigo, crushing fiercely on Andre's shoulder.

"Ahhrghh!" he shouted. He grabbed his gun and shot a single round at the girl, a huge hole shattering her skull, killing it. Andre saw the girl's eyes roll back and her body fall back in a soft thump. He quickly clutched at his wound, knowing that somehow he was infected. He took out his bandana and tied it around his shoulder. He felt himself trembled from fear and panic: his breath turned labored and his blood kept on flowing. The pain intensified with every breath he took. He rolled to his knees. Within seconds, He felt his body go limp and he descended on into the darkness.

Meanwhile, Leon pounced backward, avoiding another fatal blow from the chainsaw. He looked up to see the Chainsaw come down once again. He rolled over and took out his shotgun, trying to blow out the monster's knees. The chainsaw swung again, Leon flipped back, shooting it again.

"ARGHHH!!" The Behemoth bellowed, it got angrier every time Leon dodged its attack. Leon got irritated, no matter how many times he shot at it, the thing would not go down. He shot at it again, he then realized that he ran out of ammo. "Shit!!" Leon threw away his gun and stared directly at the monster, watching its every move. In a desperate attempt, the monster charged towards Leon and with all its might, it swung its chainsaw at him once more. Leon immediately saw an opening, launched himself in the air; he grabbed the monster's shoulder, climbing the back. Once he got a good hold of the monster, who was trying to pry Leon off his back, Leon shot a quick knee kick towards the head of the monster. On target, Leon heard the neck snap of the monster. The fiend fell forward, the chainsaw still running. Leon jumped off the back, catching the scene when the monster's head landed on the chainsaw, ripping through its face. A cracking noise followed, giving Leon a sense of relief. He sat down, staring at the fallen giant for a few moments before finally looking away.

**A/N: On the previous chapter I have made the following errors: **

**-Leon was to travel to Munich not Frankfurt.**

**-There are ten scientists, not three. There are actually three top scientists and one, we find out, is a traitor.**

**-Nadine and Leon have been together for at least a year. I will later describe their first meeting in one of the chapters.  
-There are actually going to as many chapters as I can manage. Not Nine because to me, its too short for this story.**


	4. Stage 4: The Four Gods

Stage 4: The Four Gods

Clutching his gun close to him, Leon walked slowly towards the burning house. He saw many bullets sprawled all over the street, shining from the burning embers and bodies. Wood mixed with the stench of copper filled the air, making Leon cough and cover his mouth. Whatever had died back here caused the Bazooka to use one of his valuable weapons and blow whatever monstrosity tried to kill him. As for Andre, he was no where in sight. Leon didn't think to check the scorched bodies, which looked like they were already dead before they attacked.

Leon moved into the heart of the conflagration, where he saw a large pool of blood emitting from a young girl who appeared her head was blown off. Leon moved closer to her, his gun raised. He gazed at the girl and noticed something.

He clicked on his flashlight and checked the girl's neck. On there, right between her shoulder and the base of her neck, was a large, purple welt. Leon could only come to one conclusion about the girl's face a few feet away, whose eyes were the color of grapes and whose skin shown the veins against her pale skin. _She's one of them…or was… _Leon looked next to her, seeing a new pool of blood. _Andre's _as Leon inched closer, looking around the spot.

_He must be here somewhere…I mean, this pool looks fresh and there are tracks…Andre, where the hell are you?_

Leon clicked off his flashlight and continued to scourge the town, unaware that he was just in one stage of the horrible nightmare.

--

Leon continued going through the town of Cicero, his hope of finding Andre alive dwindled. Leon had encountered more of the infected citizens, knowing exactly how to terminate them.

The moon shone over him, providing him with a comfortable light overhead. He moved swiftly in the night's darkness, hoping to come across an indication of Andre's well-being. So far Leon was losing all hope in finding Andre alive. He had to conclude that the field agent that he just met died. Leon sighed and continued onto the village.

He reached the far end of the village where he spotted a camera on the ground. It seemed to shine out to Leon as a beacon of light. He immediately recognized it as the one Nadine held up to him before she left. "Nadine, you…thank you…" He clutched it for a few moments before trying to turn it on.

He sighed, almost breaking the camera when he found that the batteries died. A light bulb lit up in his head and Leon immediately took out his flashlight and started unscrewing the top. Working promptly and quickly, Leon took the batteries out. Unzipping his coat pocket, he took out his ear phones to his iPod. He didn't want to wreck his new set of earphones, but took out his switch knife and cut off a strip of wire. He grazed off the plastic insulation, exposing the copper wire.

Opening the battery storage of the camera, he saw the metal connectors with the plus and minus sign. He placed the cooper wire on the metal and then taking the batteries from his flash light, he used the tail of the wire to touch the battery ends. He taped them onto the camera and tried to turn it on again. He smiled in delight as he saw the camera turn on.

He clicked the memory button and saw Nadine's face pop up on the screen. He quickly pushed the play button and saw Nadine come alive.

"Hey Leon! Hey!" she playfully pushes away one of her doctor friends away as she tried to refocus the camera again. She smiled waving at the camera.

"Leon! I'm here in _Deutschland_ with all the wonderful doctors and scientists and we are excited!" A roar of approval and applause came around her and she beamed. "Yes, all of us are on our way to the beautiful village of Cicero and will begin work ASAP. I can't wait love! Oh! Look!" She twisted the camera around and Leon could see the rippling hills, the lush countryside, and the beautiful snowcapped mountains. "Leon, it's so beautiful here! I feel right in home! There's just one thing missing. You." She faced the camera again and Leon could see a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

"I will try to document as much on this camera for you to see. I would call it Nadine's Wild Adventure!" Leon chuckled,_ Nadine, you aren't the best camerawoman, but you are indeed the best tour guide. _He saw Nadine turn the camera so she could record the other passengers on the bus. He could see familiar faces, some he personally knew and others that he simply didn't know. Nadine had got off her seat and introduced every person on the bus, even the bus driver. Leon chuckled as she moved her way throughout the bus.

At last, Nadine stopped and introduced the tour guide. She wore a three piece suit with black stiletto heels. She smiled lightly and waved at the camera. Leon recognized the short hair and the grey eyes. Sitting there waving at the camera was, "Ada?"

Leon pushed 'pause' the camera and saw the woman who had roamed his dreams for weeks after Spain. Ada sat there, smiling and seeming to enjoy the company of Nadine and the gang. To Leon, it seemed she hadn't changed at all. Her hair was still the same length and the color of her eyes didn't fade.

Leon pressed the play button and heard Nadine's sweet voice again. "Hitomi, what would you like to say? I mean, you are helping us to go to Cicero. Tell me, is it beautiful there?" Ada smiled and nodded. "Yes, I bet you will love it there. Trust me. You will have a good time, though…" She looked around before going on, "It's just something other than a vacation here in Germany eh?" Ada nodded and waved Nadine away. "Thank you! And yes we will enjoy our stay. Well, there you go Leon; our trip of Deutschland is starting to develop. I'll try to record as much as I can, but not much. Well, company policy."

Nadine smiled and flashed a peace sign, before turning off the camera. Leon saw the screen go blue before watching another video. Leon could see that Nadine not only used this camera to tape the trip, but to also record some inside footage of the place. He could see lights all around, the sleekness of the slacks of all the scientists as they traveled towards a fence. Leon could see the familiar background: the entrance of the village. According to Nadine, it seemed that they were in the village of Cicero.

He could see the scientists looking around, anxiously, spotting the blood stains and demolished houses. Leon could see from an angle Ada, would guided the group through the city. Obviously, she did want to show the scientists (plus one agent), scenes of morbid death and destruction, if she could avoid it that is.

He could hear whispering in the background and he put the camera near his ear to hear well. It was a few moments before he could hear Nadine's voice audible again.

"Mary, look at the amount of destruction. Clearly a 3 biohazard level zone, experimentation perhaps? Damn…the stench of death is clearly here." Leon could hear another woman whisper in response.

"Damn it. You're right. Seems that Umbrella is up to their old tricks again. Except, would they go far to bring innocents civilians to these types of conditions?"

"Fuck, you know the incident of Raccoon City right? Same damn thing. 'Oh, we accidentally let this virus loose.' 'Why yes, Honorable Judge Kevel, we have made dangerous viruses that could wipe out an entire country.' 'Hey, we didn't mean to blow up the place.' Same shit is going here. Level of contamination?"

"Level five. Not three. Hopefully not airborne. Symptoms?"

"Let's see…can't really tell since there are no dead bodies around for us to examine. Probably cold or flu-like. Same like the virus described in Raccoon. Insanity. Loss of vital signs. Loss of humanity. God, it's like a curse. Like the T-Virus. People who become zombies, forgotten individuals. Forgotten souls. They lose their mentality within hours. Looks like this is just experimentation, not completion. So unknown series of events concerns subjects infected. Damn it Mary, not noting the possible side effects or symptoms of the infection could really hurt us, unknowing how to treat it."

"What if we are infected?" Mary asked anxiously.

"God help us then Mary, God help us." Nadine whispered.

Leon could see the house where he thought he would find Andre and saw that the group approached the gate. Ada turned to the group and pointed to the gate behind her.

"There are five different villages in the compound. These were found empty of humans, so it is supposed they are dead. The level of infection is minimal so there is no need of suits. Once we get deeper into the compound, there will be a need of biosuits. Any questions?"

One of the scientists in front of Nadine raised his hand. Ada nodded at him.

"You said these are villages. This one is called Cicero. What are the others called?"

"The other contamination points are Ares, Cythera, Hera, and Zeus. Each has unique characteristics of contamination, but all common to Cicero. They are a bit larger than Cicero but the population, as you can see, is zero. Any more?"

"Yes, are there any survivors or those who are infected who managed to survive?"

"No, or if there are, they are avoiding our attempts to relieve them."

"Is the German government in control of these villages?"

"Yes, for the time being. They have allowed the US and Japanese to scourge the compound. Right now, we are working inside and you are welcome to join us in level four. Well, before it gets too late, we should head to level three. Follow me."

Ada walked to the gate and placed her hand over a screen. Grabbing out a card, she slid it across the key pad. She began to lead them towards the open gate when something happened. Leon could hear anxious whispers when a large truck emerged from the gate. It was at least 15 feet tall, black metal chrome and with bearing headlights. The engine was bearing the sound around the group, causing everyone to gaze in wonder. The scientists began to back away. Nadine focused the camera to the front of the truck, in which the large door opened, emitting what seemed to be steam from the truck.

A figure got out of the truck and stepped down. Leon looked at the screen a bit closely to see the figure was a lean man in a tight black suit. He walked towards the scientists and Leon could clearly see who he was.

The man wore sunglasses whose lenses were so black that you could not make out the eyes of the man. He had his fair-colored hair combed back; his face held a sort of ignorance mixed in with interest. He walked gracefully towards the group, his eyes grazing over the scientists. He placed his hands on his slim hips, looking over the group with fascination, smiling before he spoke in his deep, russet accent.

"Vell, Vell. This ist the group from Amerika? Velcome scientists. My name ist Vlae Hüden. Ima scientist here at compound. I vill tell you, compound holds much mysteries to be undcovered. So, stay vith me und accompany me to compound." He walked around towards the group, his face seeming to stare at each of the scientists faces. He walked closer towards Nadine and Leon could hear her hold her breath. The man, who sensed her tensing up, walked towards Nadine. Leon could hear Ada's voice leading the scientists inside the truck, but could see that Nadine stayed put. The German man inched closer to her, not bumping into any of the scientists as he did. Nadine focuses her camera towards the man and Leon could see the man was smirking at Nadine. He could feel a rising anger towards the man as he stopped in front of Nadine.

"Vell, I did not know there vas such beauty in Amerika. Vhat is your name my dear?" His hand reached over to Nadine's hand. Nadine seemed she was taken back from the man's behavior.

"Dr. Elizabeth Knightly, Mr.…?"

"Oh, just Vlae. May I ask vhy you are here?" Leon could see the man's face bend down to grace his lips upon Nadine's hand. Nadine slipped her hand away, causing the man to stand straight, smirking at Nadine. "I'm here, like the others, to examine the compound. Now if you would please, Mr. Hüden, I would like to get on with the compound." Leon felt himself smirk as he saw Nadine moved past the man and towards the truck. However the smirk disappeared quickly.

He could hear rumbling and saw the camera whipped around so Leon could see an infected being coming towards Nadine and the man. Within seconds, he saw the picture move around a little and heard Nadine gasp. Leon clutched the camera, only to see the camera's screen show the scene horizontal, meaning that the camera fell off Nadine's pocket. The screen went black, leaving sounds of Nadine screaming and gunshots in Leon's mind.

--

Nadine could feel her body tremble with the pain, the fire searing through her veins; the cold, harsh virus tearing through her body. She arched her back towards the ceiling, silently screaming at it. Her fingers dug into the sides of her bed, the metal cuffs holding her wrists on the bed. Her legs were strapped onto the bed, but she could still wiggle around, her legs knowing the pain that Nadine was in.

She could see from the mirror in the ceiling the tubes that dug deep inside her body. There was one on her left breast, one in her right arm, one on her left hip and one on the side of her head. Each of the tubes contained a gold liquid that seems with every beat of her heart, another surge of pain filled her body.

Her grey eyes lost some of its color; the pupils seemed to shrink back and become tiny black dots. Her face was drenched in sweat and her once lush pink lips were chapped and pale. Her hair was ravenous around her head, making her look like Medusa. Any man would love to see Nadine's hair around her narrow face, her bright grey eyes straight at him. Yet, that man would be frightened at the beastly nature that had turned Nadine's once humane nature into something exotic and dangerous.

Nadine closed her eyes for a second, feeling hot tears streaming from her face. She felt even though she was in hell, she could clearly see her angel. Although her arms were held down by the metal cuffs, she tried to reach up, trying to clutch at her angel.

Her eyes, although lifeless and not blinking, scanned the sky that emerged in her mind for her angel. On her sweaty face, a smile surfaced as she visualized Leon walking towards her, his arms stretched out. She saw herself in his arms; hold her close to his body. Somehow in her mind, Leon bared large white wings on his back and was shirtless. His eyes were an electrifying blue and his hair whipped round his handsome face. He smiled her favorite smile: it seemed that he took no effort to show his crooked smile. For that brief second, Nadine smiled and sighed before being dragged back into the depths of hell, screaming his name.

"LLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!"

--

Leon has made a small fire outside the gate, holding the camera that Nadine had dropped. Even after he saw the screen go black, he could visualize Nadine getting dragged off into the truck by the German man who made moves on her, her lean body twisting away from the man's grip. He saw Ada come over to Nadine and drape a piece of silk, which had chloroform drench on it and see Nadine weak against the drug's powerful magic. Nadine was then carried off into the truck where the scientists where held hostage.

Although he did not know what exact happened to Nadine and the other scientists, all Leon could see was Nadine's lifeless body being carried off by the man, the woman in the black suit walking beside them.

Leon wanted to scan the area so he tries to find a way inside, knowingly that he was low on ammo and that he had no map of the complex. Without his field agent, he was a sitting duck, a piece of meat, just ripe for the picking. With a thought popping the blonde's head, Leon chuckled, unknowingly that the same nightmares that haunted in his dreams for months, have only come to haunt him again. _Back to the beginning, eh Scotty? Back to the zombies, the guns, the damsel in distress, Umbrella…shit. Hopefully this is all a dream and Nadine…Nadine is back with me. And Ada could go back being the girl in my dreams instead of my dreams._

Leon twisted around his gun and placed in its holster, feeling his chest to find his knife. When he found it, a great sense of grief overwhelmed him again. Leon pulled out his knife and stabbed it deep into the ground.

In a man of Leon's stature, he was the man who didn't bother with feelings. If he did, he would keep to himself and never bother with others. He hated to go to weddings or parties where there would be ample amounts of emotion ripe in the air. He did not want to get himself attached, if he could help it. He was a complicated man. Even he, the almighty Leon Scott Kennedy couldn't figure himself out. His father once said, "Leon, if you want people to notice you, find you, know you, you got to get your feet wet and let them see you. If not, you'll be the pretty boy no one wants to know. Like they always say, go get them, tiger." Leon threw a stick into the fire watching it burn. For years, he was like a stick, just getting thrown into a fire and getting himself burned.

That wasn't until he met two women: Ada and Nadine. Ada made him feel free and overzealous. He knew that Ada, although he has met other women in his life, made him feel like he was needed. He felt that he could be useful and opened. But Ada could not provide him with the intimacy that he wanted. Although with every encounter they got closer, Leon felt that he got even further away and he thought that neither time nor distance made his heart fonder.

Then he met Nadine after the assignment of the president's daughter and he had the same feelings for Nadine as he had for Ada. She had rekindled some powerful feelings that he had kept away for a long time. For the first time, Leon had felt that he was himself, that Nadine, although she was completely different from even Ada, made him whole. She closed that gap in his heart that had been empty for many years. At 30, he needed that half that made him whole. He did not think the human could open up and fall in love again.

But that said Leon thought only once does a man fall in love with one woman. If he had fallen in love with Ada in the first place, had he just wandered across someone who was like Ada in every way that the fact remains: he was still in love with Ada.

If that's not true, then, Leon thought, he never fell in love with Ada in the first place, just had some feelings for her that he never had for another woman and that truly, Nadine, was his true love. Nadine, who in a way, was a complete opposite from Ada and himself that sometimes when she told him that he only wanted her because of Ada, he felt guilty and sad. He would often walk out and run around for a bit, wondering how much of that is true. He would come back, only to find Nadine staring at his picture, wondering if what she said was true. Leon would untimely feel pain and sorrow, and knew how Nadine felt. He would walk to her and she would turn around and smile, despite everything. Leon had felt that even though one man fell in love once, who says he couldn't fall for it twice?

Now that Nadine as gone from this world, Leon could not help feel a void inside his heart, the feelings of grief, fear, despair, and loneliness flow through him. And he thought he got rid of them. At this moment, however, he felt a bit secure because he knew that Ada once again roams his dreams. He felt sick, knowing how he was treating Nadine and felt it was unfair. Yet, who can save him from her death?

--

The figure walked past the town, clutching its once human hands to its chest, where it could smell the stench of its own blood. It walked around, noting the changes of its body as the infection progressed. It shuffled around, restraining itself to go any further beyond the place.

It staggered into an open house, hearing for once music filling the air. It turns to see where the music had come from, immediately knowing where it had come from and what it was.

"_Say your prayers, little one. Don't forget my son, to include everyone. I tuck you in, walk within, keep you free from sin, till the Sandman comes. Sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight. Exit light, enter night. Take my hand. We're off to Never-Neverland."_

The degenerate walked into the room in which the previous occupant had been a young boy. It walked into the room, looking for the device that was playing the song. Once it saw the CD player, the figure threw his arms up and brought them down when the song has progressed to the last lyrics before it broke.

"Now I lay me down to sleep _Now I lay me down to sleep_

My the lord my soul to keep _My the lord my soul to keep_

If I die before I wake _If I die before I wake_

Pray the lord my soul to take. _Pray the lord my soul to take._"

The figure, who stared at the broken pieces of the radio that lay on the floor, licked off the oozing liquid that dripped from its fingers. As it tasted its own blood, it glanced on a fallen memoir on the floor. It seemed to gleam back at the figure. It picked the remaining pieces and it trembled as it did. For a second, it clutched it head as it balanced itself, as scene all too familiar to Superman when he's near Kryptonite. Yet unlike that scene, the figure was being infected by the inside out.

It stood an alarming six feet and seven inches tall. Its body was badly mutated, no longer to seem to capacitate a human any more. Large dark moulds of flesh draped over its shoulder and seem to lace itself on the figure.

A new skin took over that of the original and now the figure's skin was blotted and transfigured into shades of grey, purple, and brown. The figure itself was not human anymore. Looking at the face of this creature, the nose was gone, only to be replaced with slits. The lips seemed to shrink down and inside the mouth, the teeth changed to become two rows of sharp canines. The eyes of the creature were surrounded by mutated skin and yet, you can still see its eyes before you plunged into total darkness.

The figure stood straight up and made its way out of the house, steeping on a set of bloodied up clothed on the floor. Lying next to them, was an ID and a picture of a little girl being held by a man. Next to the picture, one could conclude that the man of the picture was this man. Under the FBI logo, the man's name would be Andre Cummings, the Bazooka, the man in the FBI that helped with many international cases such as the CORBA Case or the Hynes Case and even the Ogden Case, and the man that had become infected by the T-Virus.

--


End file.
